Night
by XLost-in-a-dreamX
Summary: Rated T just to be safe I walk up to the young girl, her heart hardly beating, " hello mister, who are you?" I was startled to hear a soft voice from the girl "I'm pitch, what might your name be?" I replied softly "It's nice to meet you, I'm Scarlett" she sighed "is it true you give nightmares?" She asked, her large blues eyes watching me in curiosity


"i-im s-ssowry i w-was late mummy" she trembled "m-miss w-wanted m-me t-to s-stay behind" the young girl, no older the 7 watching her mother, scared to death, bones showing, stains covering her top

"Useless, no wonder your father left" she muttered

Tears threatened to spill as she remembered her fathers words

'ill never forget you my princess'

A large hand came, bringing a stoning sensation to her left cheek

But she knew better then to cry.

" room now, your 'daddy' will be home soon, she doesn't want to see you" she laughed "disgusting "

...

'Slam' 'crash'

'BANG'

How could you be like that to your own child, your family are meant to keep you safe from me, not be so much worse

I watched the young child run up the stairs with all her might, climbing under the bathroom sink.

I could see her tears from where I was standing in the shadows.

...

" WHERE ARE YOU?!" A man yelled anger clear in his eyes, face bright red

The young girl hugged her self closer pushing her body to the wall

" come out come out where ever you are, I'm not going to hurt you...much"

I watched in horror as the man, her step father found his drunken way to the bathroom, looking round until her found the 7 year old, dragging her to her bedroom by her hair

" No daddy NO PLEASE LET ME GO MUMMY HELP ME" she cried, I couldn't help her, no one could. Her mother watched laughing from the doorframe as the man throw punch after punch, kick after kick

Beating her almost to death, each hit she died a little more inside

.

" useless girl" he snickers before walking out the room with his wife, slamming the door closed

I walk up to the young girl, her heart hardly beating,

" hello mister, who are you?" I was startled to hear a soft voice from the girl

"I'm pitch, what might your name be?" I replied softly

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Scarlett" she sighed "is it true you give nightmares?" She asked, her large blues eyes watching me in curiosity

I let out a dry laugh " that would be me"

" then mister, can you send me into one?," she asked snuggling into my side " my nightmares are better then reality"

"I'll be sure to do that" I replayed with a small smile, a tear trickling down into Scarlett's hair, as she took her last breath

" goodnight mister, thank you for taking my fears away, will you be here in the morning?"

"Of course"

"Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise" I mummer rapping my little finger round hers " always"  
>And her lifeless eyes drifted closed...<p>

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I never really come here, the grave yard, i never found the need until now, I walk up to the gravestone surrounded by the people who barely knew her, but who were touched by the smiling young girl, giving there silent prays.

I stay at her grave long after everyone has left home

I look at the moon

" where were you pressures guardians when this little girl need saving, How could I protect this child from her family when they were supposed to protect her from me?" I cried in despair

"No child should go through that, EVERY CHILD NEEDS A FAMILY WHO ACTUALLY CARE"

I continued to glare at 'manny' before placing a single white rose on her grave, kissing her gravestone, reading it with blurry eyes

Scarlett Jane night

Loving child, smiling till the end

'I am finely free'

"You know mister, you shouldn't cry, the pixies don't like tears" a melodic voice came

Shocked I turned my head to the side, seeing young Scarlett with a bright smile staring back at me

"Scarlett?!" I look up at the moon saying a silent Thank you

"You kept your promise you know"

" I never break a pinkie" I laughed picking her up

"Come on let's get you out of here" swinging her round I walk out of the grave yard and into the shadows, away from where I knew someone was watching

" where are we going?"

Looking into her eyes I gave a small laugh "home" I replied before disappearing into the darkness


End file.
